Kategorie:1990er
right|300px|Montage wichtiger Ereignisse der 1990er Ereignisse miniatur|Prinzessin Diana wird zu Grabe getragen (1997) miniatur|upright|[[Gerhard Schröder]] * 1990: Namibia wird unabhängig, erster Präsident ist Sam Nujoma (SWAPO). * 1990: Einreisen ohne Visum in die Ostblock-Staaten. * 1990: Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands * 1990: Ein Vertrag in Taif in Saudi-Arabien zwischen den Libanesen beendet den libanesischen Bürgerkrieg. * 1990: Der Grüne Punkt als Kennzeichen für recyclebare Verpackungen wird in Deutschland eingeführt. Die entsprechende Verordnung tritt 1991 in Kraft. * 1990: Innerhalb eines Jahres werden sowohl auf Wolfgang Schäuble wie auch auf Oskar Lafontaine Attentate verübt, bei denen beide jeweils lebensgefährlich verletzt werden. * 1991: Zweiter Golfkrieg: Der Irak überfällt Kuwait; alliierte Kräfte unter der Führung der USA befreien den Golfstaat. * 1991–1995: Zerfall Jugoslawiens. Innenpolitische Differenzen führen zu Unabhängigkeitserklärungen der Teilrepubliken Slowenien, Kroatien, Mazedonien und Bosnien-Herzegowina: Eine Reihe von Jugoslawienkriegen bricht aus. * 1991: Mit der Unabhängigkeitserklärung der baltischen Staaten wird der Zerfall der Sowjetunion eingeleitet. Die Auflösung des „Ostblocks“ setzt sich nach dem gescheiterten Augustputsch in Moskau fort. Die GUS wird gegründet. Boris Jelzin wird erster demokratisch gewählter Präsident Russlands. * 1992–1995: UNOSOM-Einsätze in Somalia (UNOSOM I, UNOSOM II, Schlacht von Mogadischu am 3. Oktober 1993) * 1992: Der Vertrag von Maastricht als Grundlage der EU wird unterzeichnet. Er tritt am 1. November 1993 in Kraft. * 1993: Bill Clinton wird zum 42. Präsidenten der USA gewählt. * 1993: Mehrwertsteuer-Erhöhung in Deutschland von 14 % auf 15 %. * 1993: Die Tschechoslowakei löst sich auf. Die Nachfolgestaaten Slowakei (Slowakische Republik) und Tschechien (Tschechische Republik) entstehen. * 1993: In Deutschland werden nur noch Autos mit eingebautem 3-Wege-Katalysator zugelassen. * 1993: Auf das World Trade Center in New York wird von islamistischen Terroristen ein erster Terroranschlag verübt. * 1993: Deutschland erhält die fünfstelligen Postleitzahlen. * 1993: Die D-Mark-Scheine erhalten knapp drei Jahre nach der Wiedervereinigung ein neues Gesicht. * 1993: Eritrea wird als letztes afrikanisches Land unabhängig. * 1994: Der Völkermord in Ruanda kostet zirka 800.000 bis 1.000.000 Menschenleben. * 1994: Aus der Deutschen Bundesbahn wird durch Privatisierung die Deutsche Bahn AG. * 1994: Mit der Festnahme von Arno Funke alias Dagobert, endet der längste und aufwändigste Erpressungsfall der deutschen Kriminalgeschichte. * 1994: Nach dem Ende der Apartheid wird Nelson Mandela zum ersten schwarzen Präsidenten Südafrikas gewählt. * 1994: Der Untergang der estnischen Ostseefähre ''Estonia'' auf dem Weg von Tallinn nach Stockholm fordert 852 Todesopfer. * 1995: Friedensabkommen von Oslo zwischen Israel und der PLO * 1995: Aus der Deutschen Bundespost wird durch Privatisierung die Deutsche Post AG. Auch die Deutsche Telekom entsteht aus der bereits ausgegliederten Deutschen Bundespost Telekom. * 1995: Schweden, Finnland und Österreich treten der EU bei. * 1995: Bei dem Massaker von Srebrenica werden bis zu 8000 Bosniaken getötet. * 1996: Das Schaf Dolly, erstes geklontes Säugetier der Welt, wird geboren. * 1997: Bundespräsident Roman Herzog hält seine bekannte Berliner Rede, in der er fordert, durch Deutschland müsse ein „Ruck“ gehen. * 1997: Prinzessin Diana stirbt bei einem Autounfall in einem Pariser Straßentunnel. * 1998: Mehrwertsteuer-Erhöhung in Deutschland von 15 % auf 16 %. * 1998: Regierungswechsel in Deutschland. Ende der 16 Jahre dauernden Ära Kohl. Neuer Bundeskanzler ist Gerhard Schröder. * 1998: Die so genannte Lewinsky-Affäre erlangt weltweite Bekanntheit. * 1998: Die Deutsche Telekom verliert ihr Monopol bei In- und Auslandsgesprächen. * 1998: Der Aufbau der Internationalen Raumstation (ISS) beginnt. * 1999: Kosovo-Krieg. Die NATO beginnt nach ergebnislosen Verhandlungen Luftangriffe auf die Bundesrepublik Jugoslawien. * 1999: Der Wahlsieg der FPÖ mit Jörg Haider als neuem Landeshauptmann von Kärnten löst internationale Proteste und Befürchtungen eines Rechtsrucks Österreichs aus. * 1999: Einführung der europäischen Gemeinschaftswährung Euro (€) als Buchgeld. * 1999: Boris Jelzin tritt als Präsident Russlands zurück und übergibt die Amtsgeschäfte an Wladimir Putin. Kulturgeschichte thumb|[[Helge Schneider]] thumb|[[Tamagotchi]] thumb|[[Inline-Skate]] thumb|[[eBay, Gründung 1995]] thumb|[[Arschgeweih]] thumb|[[Loveparade 1995]] * Mit Generation X und Generation Golf werden bestimmte Kohorten bezeichnet, die einige Beobachter in den 1990ern auszumachen glauben. * In den 1990ern werden von einigen Beobachtern 1970er-Retrowellen diagnostiziert, sowohl in der Mode als auch in der Musik (Grunge, Schlager). Technik * Mobiltelefone finden weite Verbreitung. Ab etwa 1997/1998 wird es populär, per SMS zu kommunizieren. Auch Fax-Geräte sind zunehmend gefragt - allerdings macht ab Mitte der 1990er schon die E-Mail dem Fax Konkurrenz. Digitale Anrufbeantworter kommen auf den Markt. * Im Autosektor werden direkteinspritzende Dieselmodelle populär. Darüber werden familienfreundliche Vans immer beliebter. Immer mehr Elektronik wird eingesetzt: Park-Distance-Control, elektronische Fahrwerkshilfen und CAN-Datenbusse. * Die in den 1980ern begonnene Computerisierung setzt sich fort: PCs finden auch in Privathaushalten zunehmende Verbreitung. Die Windows-Versionen 3.0, 95 und 98 sorgen für eine weite Verbreitung dieses Betriebssystems. Das Unix-Derivat Linux findet ab Mitte des Jahrzehntes auch in der Öffentlichkeit Beachtung. Farbmonitore galten als Standard bei Computern. Bürotechnik- und EDV-Kenntnisse sind schon zu Beginn des Jahrzehnts für Büro-Arbeitskräfte unabdingbar. JAZ- und Zip-Laufwerke versuchen gegen Ende des Jahrzehnts mit mäßigem Erfolg die Diskette abzulösen. Die CD kann sich als Massenspeicher-Medium bei Computern durchsetzen. CD-Brenner werden ab Ende des Jahrzehnts handelsüblich und erschwinglich. 1996 wurde die DVD eingeführt. Tintenstrahldrucker werden erschwinglich und lösen damit Ende des Jahrzehnts endgültig Nadeldrucker in Privathaushalten ab. * Das Internet wird durch das World Wide Web populär. Mit einem Modem kann man sich über die Telefonleitung ins Internet einwählen. Ende des Jahrzehnts gibt es die ersten „Standleitungen“ ins Netz. Internetcafés entstehen. * Computerspiele verbreiten und diversifizieren sich. Konsolenspiele erlangen durch die PlayStation und Game Boy/Nintendo-Geräte einen noch breiteren Bekanntheitsgrad. Ausdruck dafür ist die Computerspielfigur Lara Croft aus der Spielserie Tomb Raider, die ab Mitte der 1990er zu einer virtuellen Person der Popkultur wird. * Der Discman löst zunehmend den Walkman ab. * Farbkopierer kommen Mitte des Jahrzehnts auf den Markt. * Energiesparlampen kommen ab Mitte des Jahrzehnts erstmals in größerem Umfang zum Einsatz. Medien allgemein * Der Fall Mehmet um die Abschiebung eines minderjährigen Serienstraftäters ist 1998 ein dominierendes Medienthema. * Die Glaubensbewegung Fiat Lux erreicht mit ihrer Anführerin und selbst ernannten Reinkarnation Maria Magdalenas Uriella große Medienpräsenz. * Die Medienschlammschlacht vor und während der Scheidung von Prinzessin Diana und Prinz Charles, die Lewinsky-Affäre, brisante Buchveröffentlichungen mit intimen Details, aber auch die Bereitschaft in der Gesellschaft, über Privatangelegenheiten öffentlich und ungeniert in Fernseh-Talkshows zu sprechen, rufen gegen Ende der 1990er Jahre in Teilen der Medien eine Enttabuisierung hervor, die 2000 in der Fernsehsendung Big Brother einen Höhepunkt erreicht. * Die Veröffentlichung des Buches Hitlers willige Vollstrecker (orig. Hitler's Willing Executioners) des US-Amerikaners Daniel Goldhagen 1996 löst eine internationale Geschichtsdebatte über die Täter des Holocaust aus. Ebenfalls zu den medialen Antisemitismusdebatten ist die Walser-Bubis-Kontroverse 1998 zu zählen. Fernsehen * Das Fernsehen differenziert sich immer weiter in Spartenprogramme: Es gibt erste Fernsehsender in Deutschland, die wie Nickelodeon, Super RTL und KI.KA ausschließlich oder größtenteils Programme für Kinder senden. Aber auch Sportsender (DSF, 1993), Musiksender (VIVA, 1993 und VH-1, 1995) und Kultursender (ARTE, 1992) entstehen. * Die Homeshopping-Sender H.O.T (1995, heute: HSE24) und QVC (1996) gehen in Deutschland auf Sendung. * Mit TV.München, TV.Berlin und Hamburg 1 entstehen ab Mitte des Jahrzehnts Regional-Privatfernsehsender. * Auch das Bezahlfernsehen kommt auf. * Satellitenfernsehen setzt sich europaweit durch. * Das typische amerikanische Talkshowformat erreicht Deutschlands Privatsender. Die erste Daily Talkshow dieser Art moderiert Hans Meiser. * Animes werden in Deutschland durch Mila Superstar, Sailor Moon und Ghost in the Shell populär, ebenso später durch Dragonball, Pokémon und Digimon. * Sogenannte Trendmagazine werden von Privatsendern gestartet, Beispiele sind Liebe Sünde (VOX, ProSieben), SAM (ProSieben) oder Akte – Reporter decken auf (Sat.1). * Tutti Frutti als erste erotische Fernsehshow im deutschen Fernsehen sorgt für Schlagzeilen. * RTL Samstag Nacht macht einige Comedians bekannt, u.a. Olli Dittrich und Wigald Boning. Überhaupt etabliert sich Stand-up-Comedy in Deutschland in den 1990ern, auch dank des Quatsch Comedy Clubs von Thomas Hermanns. * Nach Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten setzen sich Daily Soaps im Fernsehen durch. * Bekannte Fernsehserien sind (Auswahl): Der Prinz von Bel-Air, Die Simpsons, Golden Girls, Die Nanny, Beverly Hills, 90210, Baywatch – Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu, Walker, Texas Ranger, Roseanne, Cybill, Sabrina – total verhext!, Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI, Eine schrecklich nette Familie, Die Kommissarin, Ally McBeal, Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert (in Deutschland), Deep Space Nine, Raumschiff Voyager, '' Twin Peaks. * ''Takeshi’s Castle erfreut sich Ende des Jahrzehnts auch im deutschen Privatfernsehen großer Anhängerschaften. * Auch die österreichische Comedy-Serie Tohuwabohu sorgt mit ihrem abgedrehten Humor gerade Anfang des Jahrzehnts für Wirbel im deutschsprachigen Fernsehen. Film thumb|[[Quentin Tarantinos Pulp Fiction gewinnt 1994 die Goldene Palme]] thumb|Der Kinohit [[Jurassic Park sorgte für einen großen Umsatz mit Spielzeug-Dinosauriern für Kinder]] Einzelbeiträge international * Alien – Die Wiedergeburt * Bodyguard * Braindead * Der König der Löwen * Die neun Pforten * Die Truman Show * Fargo * Fight Club * Freddy’s New Nightmare * Hexen hexen * Independence Day * Jackie Brown * Jurassic Park * Kevin – Allein zu Haus * Matrix * Men in Black * My Girl - Meine erste Liebe * Mrs. Doubtfire – Das stachelige Kindermädchen * Natural Born Killers * Pulp Fiction * Reservoir Dogs * Sieben * Sister Act – Eine himmlische Karriere * Speed * Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung * Stirb langsam: Jetzt erst recht * Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung * The Big Lebowski * The Crow – Die Krähe * Waterworld * Wayne’s World Einzelbeiträge national * Der bewegte Mann * Lola rennt * Texas – Doc Snyder hält die Welt in Atem * Werner – Beinhart! * Homo Faber Oscar-Gewinner (Bester Film) * 1990: Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur * 1991: Der mit dem Wolf tanzt * 1992: Das Schweigen der Lämmer * 1993: Erbarmungslos * 1994: Schindlers Liste * 1995: Forrest Gump * 1996: Braveheart * 1997: Der englische Patient * 1998: Titanic * 1999: Shakespeare in Love Goldene Palme bei den Filmfestspielen von Cannes * 1990: Wild at Heart * 1991: Barton Fink * 1992: Die besten Absichten * 1993: Lebewohl, meine Konkubine und Das Piano * 1994: Pulp Fiction * 1995: Underground * 1996: Lügen und Geheimnisse * 1997: Der Geschmack der Kirsche und Der Aal * 1998: Die Ewigkeit und ein Tag * 1999: Rosetta Musik * Bedeutende Musikrichtungen sind unter anderem Hip-Hop, R&B, Eurodance, Techno, Trance, House, Rave, Jungle, Drum ’n’ Bass, Trip-Hop, * Allgemein befinden sich die unterschiedlichen Spielarten des Indie-Rock bzw. Alternative im Aufschwung. Unter anderem aus dem britischen Independent der 1980er entstanden, doch mehr auf Massentauglichkeit angelegt, wird der Britpop um Bands wie Oasis und Blur Mitte der Neunzigerjahre populär und erreicht die Charts. * Im kommerziellen Hard-Rock-Bereich sind am Anfang des Jahrzehnts Guns N’ Roses dominierend. Die deutsche Band Axxis erlebt im deutschsprachigen Raum ihre Glanzzeit. * Im Metal-Bereich erreichen Metallica mit dem selbstbetitelten Album erstmals breitere Hörerschichten. Im härteren Segment des Death Metal erlebt Anfang des Jahrzehnts neben dem entstehenden Gothic Metal vor allem die schwedische Szene einen Aufschwung, gegen Ende der Neunziger geht die Entwicklung hier eher zum Black Metal. Kommerziell weitaus erfolgreicher ist allerdings der zum Ende der Dekade hin entstehende Nu-Metal-Bereich um Bands wie Korn, Limp Bizkit und Slipknot. Nicht zuletzt Crossover-Bands wie Rage Against the Machine bereiten seit Anfang des Jahrzehnts hierfür den Weg. * Boygroups werden populär wie nie zuvor. Seit den ausgehenden 1980ern gibt es in der Popmusik eine Entwicklung zu oft zusammengestellten Gruppen, die mit synchronen Tanzperformances arbeiteten. Dazu zählen Gruppen wie die New Edition, New Kids on the Block oder Bros, die Vorreiter dieser Entwicklung sind. Kommerziell gesehen gehören Boyz II Men, TLC, Take That, Destiny’s Child, Backstreet Boys, En Vogue, *NSYNC, Salt’N’Pepa, Westlife und die Spice Girls zu den erfolgreichsten Boy- und Girlgroups seit den 90ern. Der Skandal um die Gruppe Milli Vanilli 1990 verdeutlicht die Risiken solcher künstlich zusammengestellten Gruppen - allerdings hatte Frank Farian in den 1970ern schon mit Boney M. ähnliches praktiziert.Zusammenfassung bei Arte.tv Später in den 1990ern gibt es Boybands wie Echt, die auch Instrumente spielen. * In den deutschsprachigen Ländern erweist sich im Bereich der Pop- bzw. Folkmusik das Phänomen der Kelly Family als einzigartig. Den neun Geschwistern gelingt 1994 mit der Single An Angel (Album: Over the Hump) ein sensationeller Erfolg. Jahrelang belegt die irische Familie in der zweiten Hälfte des Jahrzehnts die ersten Plätze v. a. deutscher und österreichischer Hitparaden. * Im deutschsprachigen Raum ist auch ein Boom des volkstümlichen Schlagers zu bemerken. * Es kommt in Deutschland zu einem Schlager-Revival, unter anderem durch Guildo Horn, der Deutschland 1998 beim Eurovision Song Contest vertritt, und Dieter Thomas Kuhn. * Millionen von Partygängern besuchen Technoparaden wie die Berliner Loveparade oder die Zürcher Street Parade. * Musikfestivals besonders im Pop-, Rock- und Metal-Bereich werden neu gegründet oder melden Besucherrekorde, als Beispiele für größere neu etablierte Festivals seien Hurricane Festival, Wacken Open Air, Rock im Park und With Full Force, aber auch Lollapalooza in den USA genannt. Einen Zuschauerboom erleben auch das Bizarre-Festival, Rock am Ring sowie im Ausland etwa das Roskilde-Festival in Dänemark oder das Dynamo Open Air in den Niederlanden. * Helge Schneider wird u. a. durch einen Auftritt bei Wetten, dass..? in Deutschland einem Millionenpublikum bekannt, seine Art des Humors in Musik, Film und auf der Bühne findet viele Anhänger, aber auch Kritiker. * Anfang der Neunzigerjahre bestimmt der Grunge, als Untergrund-Szene Ende der Achtziger in Seattle, USA, entstanden, zunehmend die kommerzielle Rockmusik. Vor allem Nirvana und Pearl Jam werden weltweit bekannt, aber auch Alice in Chains und Soundgarden erklimmen in der Folgezeit die Spitze der Charts. 1994 begeht Kurt Cobain, Sänger von Nirvana, Selbstmord. * 1990 findet in Berlin das größte Rockkonzert seit Öffnung der Mauer statt: Roger Waters – The Wall. * 1991 stirbt Freddie Mercury von der Band Queen an AIDS. Zahlreiche Musiker aus dem Rock- und Pop-Bereich würdigen ihn 1992 mit dem weltweit übertragenen Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert im Londoner Wembley-Stadion. * Im Jahr 1994 erlebt der Anfang der 1990er Jahre entstandene Eurodance (damals als Dancefloor bezeichnet) seinen Höhepunkt und dominiert zu großen Teilen die deutschen Charts. Typisches Merkmal sind Rap-Strophen gepaart mit eingängigen Liedtexten und Melodien. Bekannte Künstler werden u. a. Snap, Captain Hollywood Project und La Bouche. * 1995 beginnt mit provokanten Texten und deutschem Hip-Hop der Aufstieg der Gruppe Tic Tac Toe. Bereits zwei Jahre später kommt es während einer spektakulär in Szene gesetzten Pressekonferenz zur ersten Trennung der Band. * Mitte der 1990er gibt es eine Pop-Punk-Welle um Bands wie Green Day und The Offspring. * 1996 wird Tupac Shakur erschossen. * 1997 verübt der INXS-Frontmann Michael Hutchence Suizid. * Ein Jahr darauf, 1998, verunglückt der österreichische Popkünstler Falco bei einem Autounfall in der Dominikanischen Republik tödlich. * Ebenfalls 1998 begeht Rob Pilatus (Milli Vanilli) in Frankfurt am Main in einem Hotelzimmer Selbstmord. * 1998 wird die Musiktauschbörse Napster als erstes Peer-to-Peer-File-Sharing-Netzwerk bekannt. Es kommt zu Diskussionen und juristischen Auseinandersetzungen mit der Musikindustrie sowie einigen Künstlern, die ihre Urheberrechte verletzt sehen. Andere Musiker befürworten das Prinzip grundsätzlich bzw. nutzen es, um Bekanntheit zu erlangen.Erläuterung bei heise.deFR vom 3. August 2000 * Lateinamerikanische Musik findet Ende der 90er als Latin Pop mit populären Künstlern wie Gloria Estefan, Ricky Martin, Jennifer Lopez und anderen Eingang in die Popkultur außerhalb der spanischsprachigen Welt. Beliebt sind auch Sommerhits wie Macarena von Los del Río (1996) und Mambo No. 5 von Lou Bega (1999). Literatur * In den 1990er Jahren erlebt der Begriff Popliteratur eine Renaissance: Vor allem die Werke von Benjamin von Stuckrad-Barre, Christian Kracht, Elke Naters und Alexa Hennig von Lange werden vom Feuilleton darunter subsumiert. * Als weitere Formen popkultureller Genres können Social Beat oder Poetry Slam betrachtet werden. Letzterer entstand in den 1980ern in den USA. 1995 kommt es zum ersten Poetry Slam in Düsseldorf. * Francis Fukuyama veröffentlicht 1992 seine These vom Ende der Geschichte. * Der US-amerikanische Politikwissenschaftler Samuel Phillips Huntington veröffentlicht seine Untersuchung Kampf der Kulturen, deren Titel rasch zum politischen Schlagwort wird. * Günter Grass bearbeitet in seinen Werken der 1990er die Geschichte der Deutschen im Fokus der Wiedervereinigung (Ein weites Feld, 1995) und des 20. Jahrhunderts insgesamt (Mein Jahrhundert, 1999). * Die Fernsehsendung Das Literarische Quartett (1988–2001), dessen feste Mitglieder zu dieser Zeit Marcel Reich-Ranicki, Hellmuth Karasek und Sigrid Löffler waren, prägt die deutsche Literaturszene. Kunst * 1992: Documenta IX * 1997: Kunstausstellung Sensation der YBAs. * 1997: Documenta X Sport thumb|200x200px|Logo der Olympischen Winterspiele 1992 * XVI. Olympische Winterspiele in Albertville 1992; 8. Februar 1992 bis 23. Februar 1992 * XXV. Olympische Sommerspiele in Barcelona 1992; 25. Juli 1992 bis 9. August 1992 * XVII. Olympische Winterspiele in Lillehammer 1994; 12. Februar 1994 bis 27. Februar 1994 * XXVI. Olympische Sommerspiele in Atlanta 1996; 19. Juli 1996 bis 4. August 1996 * XVIII. Olympische Winterspiele in Nagano 1998; 7. Februar 1998 bis 22. Februar 1998 * Bei der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1990 in Italien wird die deutsche Fußballnationalmannschaft mit Trainer Franz Beckenbauer zum dritten Mal in ihrer Geschichte Weltmeister. * Die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1994 findet erstmals in den USA statt. Die brasilianische Mannschaft gewann den vierten Titel für das Land. * Bei der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1998 ist Frankreich das ausrichtende Land. Die Équipe Tricolore kann die WM auch zum ersten Mal gewinnen. * 1991 wird in China erstmals eine Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft der Frauen ausgetragen. Nach jeweils vier Jahren sind Schweden 1995 und die USA 1999 die Ausrichter. * Im Tennis ist Pete Sampras einer der bedeutendsten Spieler. Sechsmal, von 1993 bis 1998, belegt er zu Saisonende den ersten Platz der Weltrangliste. * 1994 erreicht der deutsche Rennfahrer Michael Schumacher in Adelaide (Australien) seine erste von sieben Fahrer-Weltmeisterschaften in der Formel 1 im letzten Rennen der Saison am 13. November. Nach einem Unfall mit seinem Rivalen Damon Hill (Williams-Renault) in Runde 36, bei dem beide Fahrer das Rennen vorzeitig beenden müssen, sichert sich der Deutsche im Benetton-Ford mit nur einem Punkt Vorsprung auf Hill den Titel. * 1994 stirbt der dreimalige brasilianische Formel-1-Weltmeister Ayrton Senna am 1. Mai während des Großen Preis von San Marino in Imola nach einem schweren Unfall. Einen Tag zuvor verunglückte dort bereits der österreichische Rennfahrer Roland Ratzenberger tödlich. * 1996 stirbt der österreichische Profi-Bodybuilder Andreas Münzer an Multiplen Organversagen. Mode * Der Begriff Girlie kommt als Bezeichnung für junge, mädchenhaft gekleidete Frauen auf.1990er-Special In der Musik finden sich Vorbilder wie die Spice Girls oder Gwen Stefani (Just a Girl), in Deutschland Blümchen oder Lucilectric (Mädchen). * 1994 verschwinden die letzten Schulterpolster aus der Modewelt. * Ab etwa 1996 wird wieder mehr körperbetonte Mode getragen. * Bei männlichen Jugendlichen geht der Trend zu weiten Baggy Pants, die aus der Hip-Hop- und Skater-Kultur kommen. Schon Anfang der 1990er sind diese als Stilbestandteil der amerikanischen Popkultur zu entdecken (etwa bei Kris Kross' Jump 1992), setzen sich aber im Laufe der 1990er auch in Deutschland mehr und mehr durch. Siehe auch: Jeans * Der Grunge-Hype macht zu Anfang des Jahrzehnts das Holzfäller- oder Flanellhemd populär, gern auch kariert. * Auch die Technokultur hat starken Einfluss auf die Mode, etwa mit weiten Hosen oder Kleidungsstücken in Neonfarben. miniatur|Plateaupantolette mit Korkboden und hohem Keilabsatz * Ab etwa Mitte der 1990er bis etwa 2000 kommen als 1970er-Revival Plateauschuhe in Mode. * Bis inklusive 1993 werden lange Haare bei Mädchen und Frauen mit Haarbändern aus neonfarbenem Frottee und Samt sowie gestylten Haarreifen gebändigt. * Mitte der 1990er Jahre verschwindet die Dauerwelle endgültig und schlagartig beim jungen Publikum. Als Auslöser hierfür gilt die Frisur von Jennie Garth in der von 1993 bis 1995 angesagten US-Fernsehserie Beverly Hills, 90210. * Seit dem Anfang der 1990er, auch durch die Grunge- und Metal-Szene, sind lange Haare für Männer im Trend, besonders bei Jugendlichen. Zum Ende des Jahrzehnts ebbt dies wieder ab. * Ende der 1990er sind aufgestylte dunkel gefärbte Haare mit blonden Spitzen bei jungen Männern angesagt, zum Teil aber auch im Punkrock- oder Techno-Stil (Scooter) ganz blondiert. Bei Frauen liegen zu dieser Zeit „Multicolor-Strähnen“ schwer im Trend, sowie als Gag eine einzelne Haarsträhne mit einem meist blauen Mascara-Stift in die Haare gezogen. * „Bicolorfrisuren“ begeistern ungefähr 1996/1997 Frauen mit langen, glatten Haaren. Das Deckhaar wird hierfür anders gefärbt als das Schulterhaar. Raffiniert, aber schwer zu pflegen; deshalb verschwindet dieser Haarstyle auch schnell wieder. * 1998/1999 sieht man Zickzack-Mittelscheitel bei Bobfrisuren. * Der sehr schrille Schminkstil der Techno- und Rave-Anhänger schwappt zum Teil auf die übrige Modewelt über, besonders mit weißem Lippenstift und künstlichen Wimpern. * Piercings und Tattoos werden ab etwa Mitte der 1990er salonfähig. Sonstiges * Inline-Skates lösen die Rollschuhe ab. * Schon Anfang der 1990er erfreuen sich diverse „Börsen“ zum Tausch und Kauf großer Beliebtheit. Zwei Beispiele hierfür sind Plattenbörsen (Schallplatten und CDs) und Filmbörsen (VHS, Plakate, Merchandise). Etwa 1997 erreicht dieser Trend seinen Höhepunkt und ebbt 1999, nicht zuletzt verursacht durch Internet-Auktionshäuser, wieder merklich ab. * Überraschungseier-Börsen schlagen ab 1997 alle Rekorde. Sogar eigene Bücher werden veröffentlicht. * Flohmärkte zu besuchen und selbst Sachen feilzubieten gilt als schick. * Die Mittelmeerinsel Ibiza wird ab Mitte der 1990er Jahre vom Techno- und Rave-Publikum als Partyinsel entdeckt und belagert. * In Diskotheken sind immer häufiger Gogo-Tänzer zu sehen. * Last-Minute-Urlaub im Mittelmeergebiet gilt 1996/1997 als Volkssport. Die Reiseunternehmen unterbieten sich gegenseitig mit Schnäppchen. Nicht selten gehen Unternehmen daran bankrott. * Durch die US-Fernsehserie Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI ausgelöst, entwickelt sich ab 1995/1996 ein neuer Glaube an Außerirdische und UFOs. Ebenfalls entsteht eine Esoterik-Welle, die spätestens 2000 mit Powerbeads und ähnlichem ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Yogi-Tee wird im Zuge dessen bei deren Anhängern gern serviert. * Die Tigerente wird Anfang des Jahrzehnts kurzzeitig zum Kultobjekt in Deutschland. * Die Diddl-Maus ziert ab etwa 1996 Postkarten, Schultaschen und Merchandising-Artikel jeder Art. * Tamagotchi wird 1997 zu einer Modeerscheinung. * Der Boom der Internet-Auktionshäuser beginnt sich zu Ende des Jahrzehnts abzuzeichnen. * Aufkommen der Sponsorenläufe * Das mit dem Preis Spiel des Jahres ausgezeichnete und bis heute erfolgreiche Spiel Die Siedler von Catan kommt 1995 auf den Markt. Literatur zu den 1990er Jahren * Werner Faulstich (Hrsg.): Die Kultur der 90er Jahre, Wilhelm Fink Verlag, München 2010 Weblinks Einzelnachweise an:Anyos 1990 ar:ملحق:عقد 1990 ast:Años 1990 be:1990-я be-x-old:1990-я br:Bloavezhioù 1990 bs:1990te ca:Dècada del 1990 cs:1990-1999 cv:1990-мĕш çулсем cy:1990au da:1990'erne el:Δεκαετία 1990 en:1990s eo:1990-aj jaroj es:Años 1990 et:1990. aastad eu:1990eko hamarkada fa:دهه ۱۹۹۰ (میلادی) fi:1990-luku fo:1990-árini fr:Années 1990 ga:1990idí gan:1990年代 gd:1990an he:שנות ה-90 של המאה ה-20 hif:1990s hr:1990-ih hu:1990-es évek ia:Annos 1990 id:1990-an io:1990a yari is:1991-2000 it:Anni 1990 ja:1990年代 jbo:199xymoi jv:1990-an ka:1990-იანები kk:1990 жж. ko:1990년대 kv:1990-ӧд вояс la:Decennium 200 lij:Anni 1990 lt:XX amžiaus 10-asis dešimtmetis lv:1990. gadi mi:Tekau tau 1990 mk:1990-ти mr:इ.स.चे १९९० चे दशक ms:1990-an nds-nl:1990-1999 nl:1990-1999 nn:1990-åra no:1990-årene nrm:Annaées 1990 oc:Ans 1990 os:1990-тæ pl:Lata 90. XX wieku pt:Década de 1990 qu:1990 watakuna ro:Anii 1990 ru:1990-е годы sah:1990-с scn:1990ini se:1990-lohku sh:1990e simple:1990s sk:90. roky 20. storočia sl:1990. sq:Vitet 1990 sr:1990е su:1990-an sv:1990-talet sw:Miaka ya 1990 ta:1990கள் th:คริสต์ทศวรรษ 1990 tk:1990ýý tr:1990'lar tt:1990-еллар uk:1990-ті uz:1990-lar vi:Thập niên 1990 wa:Anêyes 1990 war:1990 nga dekada yi:1990ער yo:Ẹ̀wádún 1990 zh:1990年代 zh-min-nan:1990 nî-tāi zh-yue:1990年代